


The Tales of Clan Wingfeather

by the_duchess_and_the_darksaber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mandalorian Civil War (Star Wars), Original Character(s), Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duchess_and_the_darksaber/pseuds/the_duchess_and_the_darksaber
Summary: It’s about ten years before the infamous Mandalorian Civil War and Kaz Wingfeather and Abis Cenmonn are working to make a life for themselves. Abis, a foundling medic and Kaz, a young clan leader cross paths when Kaz is injured during an incident on Concordia. From there, Kaz’s flirtatious nature takes the better of him and he works to get closer to Abis. The two face trials as they later work together and fight in the war.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character





	The Tales of Clan Wingfeather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is a tale about some original Mandalorian characters that a close friend of mine made with me. We've put a lot of effort into them and lore surrounding them when I finally decided that I was going to write a fic about them! I hope you enjoy! (All Mando'a will be translated at the end of the chapter)

The armor was heavy. It shouldn’t have been, Kaz had worn his beskar armor for many years now, this was no different, right? But it was different. This armor had belonged to his father, and his father before him, and his father before him. This wasn’t just any beskar armor, it held a story and significance. 

Kaz pulled the helmet over his thick, dirty blonde hair and turned to face the group of Mandalorians that was in front of him. “I, Kaz Wingfeather, take this armor for my clan, my family and will protect them with my life.”

“ _ Oya _ !” The crowd cheered. There weren’t many times where Kaz felt anxious, however this had all happened much sooner than he expected it to. His father dying was out of the blue. And at the age of eighteen, he didn’t feel ready to take on his clan. But it was what he needed to do. He had to for the better of his family.

The crowd continued to shout and yell things along the lines of “ _ Oya, alor! _ ” and other cheers to Kaz. He just stood tall, looking off into the distance. He was glad that his face was covered with the helmet to mask the nervous look on his face and the tears that slid gently down his cheeks. He was not ready.

Just the other day he was sparring and practicing fighting patterns with his father. He was perfectly fine. In the middle of it all, his father collapsed, he had been rushed to the medic but didn’t last much longer. It was all so traumatizing for the family. Kaz’s younger brother and sister were crushed alongside his mother. However, he didn’t have much time to mourn. He knew what was going to happen when his father died. It was only briefly talked about between the two seeing as they didn’t expect it until many years in the future.

Kaz took a long breath before trying to get away from the crowd. He didn’t need all of this attention yet. It was too much. All of his family was here though, all wanting to speak with him. Giving him their condolences, telling him how proud they were of him. He nodded politely and continued, repeating with the next person who caught him before he could make it back to the house.

It seemed like it took too long, finally he pushed through the front door of his family’s house. His sister, Kao, was lying on the couch and staring into the fireplace. Her attention quickly snapped to him as he entered. Kaz took off the helmet and held it in his arm, opening his mouth to say something but quickly being interrupted.

“You look so much like  _ buir _ .” Kao’s voice was unsure. It was an odd sight to see her brother in her father’s old armor. She stood up and walked closer to Kaz, placing a hand on the helmet he had by his side. Kaz put his forehead on her’s, closing his eyes.

“I know it’s a lot, Kao, but I promise it will all work out.” He said, masking his nerves with a confident voice. 

Kao closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn’t usually the emotional type. Kao was fierce and Kaz had never seen her cry as much as she had the past few days. “I don’t understand why he had to go so soon.”

“Neither do I,  _ vod’ika _ .” He replied with a sigh. Kaz pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. “But it will all be alright in the end, I promise.”

The younger girl nodded. “Are  _ buir _ and Jiorr still out there?” She asked with a slight cock of her head. Kao wasn’t a huge fan of all the attention or people. She much preferred to stay inside, away from the celebration.

“I believe so. They should be back soon though. I doubt it will last much longer without the star of the party there.” Kaz smirked at his little sister, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“ _ Ne’johaa, _ ” Kao shoved him, “Those people will be seeing a lot more of you in the future, don’t act like they won’t get tired of your annoying presence.” 

“Me? Annoying?  _ Never _ .” Kaz replied, his voice smothered with sarcasm. Kao laughed.

“I believe you’ll be a great  _ alor, vod _ .” Said Kao, who sounded very sincere with her words. Her and Kaz weren’t usually like this however the past few days had been so different. They had grown closer and cut off a lot of their sibling rivalry that they had.

Kaz smiled, “Thank you, Kao. I really appreciate that.” He pulled her into a quick hug before she could squirm out of it all. Affection also wasn’t much of her thing either.

Kao brushed her shoulder and she pulled back. She gave Kaz a look which only caused him to laugh. “ _ Di’kut _ .” She hissed. In return, Kaz only laughed more. Kao was very dramatic and it was hilarious to Kaz. “I’m going to my room, let me know when  _ buir _ gets back.”

Kaz gave her a nod. “Don’t do anything too dangerous up there.” Kao looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes before turning to head up the stairs. As she left, Kaz let out a breath. He was trying to keep his cheerfulness up for his family. It wasn’t easy.

He decided to head to the office that was down the hall. It was the one where his father had kept most of his things. The room was still a mess and hadn’t been cleaned yet. Kaz knew that his father wasn’t an extremely neat person. Papers and weapons had been scattered around the room. Most of his swords were on the wall however small daggers and knives sat on desks and anywhere else they could fit.

Kaz pushed passed the piles of paper and things scattered on the floor before reaching one of the swords that was the centerpiece in the display on the wall. He knew the sword well, it was the one that his father had treated like his own child. Kahlen Wingfeather, one of Kaz’s grandfather, had gifted it to him when he was brought into the clan. It was the sword that his father used all his life.

Kaz pulled it off it’s mount and held it in his left hand, feeling the hilt as if it had been the first time his father let him play with it. The old leather that had been wrapped around it was still smooth and held a worn color. The blade was long and had the words “ _ Aliit ori’shya tal’din _ ” engraved on it. He admired it for a few minutes.

“Family is more than blood.” Kaz whispered to himself. The saying was something that was very important to his father as he had been a foundling. In fact, he had been the only foundling that had received the  _ aliit _ armor that Kaz had on at that very second. 

“The saying is true, you know.” Kaz turned around to find his mother, Khalk Wingfeather, standing in the doorway. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she smiled softly.

“ _ Buir _ , you’re back sooner than I expected you to be.” He replied to her with a breath before turning to put the sword back up.

“Yes, well, the celebration was a bit much for me and I was wondering where our dear  _ alor _ had wandered off to.” She watched him turn around before continuing. “You know, your  _ buir _ would have wanted you to have that sword.”

Kaz paused, the sword still in hand. He turned back around to her, not saying a word. His mother walked closer to him. “Take it. You’ll need it.” She said.

“ _ Buir _ , I-”

“Kaz, you are much more worthy than you believe you are. You are the confident leader we need and you will do a wonderful job leading us through battle and life.” She placed her hand on his cheek brushing a scar that he had gotten while sparring years ago. “You don’t have to act like this doesn’t hurt you. I know it does, it hurts all of us. However, we are going to get through it. Clan Wingfeather is strong.”

He looked down at her and gave her a nod, blinking tears. This was the first time that he had cried in front of his family after the events that happened days ago. “Thank you,  _ buir _ . All of this was just so sudden. I wish he had more time.” His voice was quiet, almost in a near whisper. “He had so much more to do.”

Khalk pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. “We all do, my dear. However, this was when he had to go. It will bring so many opportunities for you and you will grow so much from it all.”

Kaz placed his forehead on his mother’s. “I know, it just hurts so much.” He said slowly, taking breaths between his words.

“It’s going to hurt, it always does, but things  _ will _ get better.” She squeezed him tightly before pulling back and holding his hand in her’s. “Our clan believes in you, we would not have allowed you to take the spot if we didn’t think you would fill it well.”

Kaz nodded, staying quiet for a moment. The sword was still in his hand. He squeezed it tightly. “I won’t let you down. I won’t let anyone in our clan down. I am doing this for our  _ aliit _ and  _ buir _ and I will never put anyone at risk.” 

“Good.” His mother smiled. “You have all the  _ mandokar _ we need to be our  _ alor _ .”

Kaz grinned back. “I won’t let you down,  _ buir _ .”

“You never have, Kaz, and I doubt you ever will.” She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter! There is so much more to come! Here are the Mando'a translations:  
> "Aliit"- Family/clan  
> "Oya"- Cheers!/Hoorah! (the word has many meanings)  
> "Alor"- Leader (also has many meanings/titles)  
> "Buir"- Mother/father  
> "''ika"- Little  
> "Vod"- Brother/sister/mate  
> "Ne’johaa"- Shut up  
> "Di’kut"- Idiot  
> “Aliit ori’shya tal’din”- Family is more than blood  
> "Mandokar"- The right stuff


End file.
